One Night
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: A week after he last saw her, Zero visits Yuki in the middle of the night. Will he finally kill her? OR will he get hypnotized by her blood again. One shot!


**One Night**

_mystic mizu_

It's been weeks since they left Cross Academy. After dealing with Zero, she came with her brother, Kaname, to Aido mansion. Tired from moving from one place to another to avoid the hunters, she told her brother to let her rest alone and not to be disturbed. Without any questions, Kaname kissed her goodnight on her forehead and left her in peace.

She lays there peacefully on her bed in dark room. The glass door of the balcony is wide open, letting in the soft night breeze in. Though it's been weeks since she last saw him, Zero is still in her mind.

"_the next time i see you, i will kill you" _those were the final words he said to her.

"_then I'll run away from you, so you'll have a reason to lve" _She unconsciously caressed her lips with her index finger. She can still remember how it felt, his soft, warm lips against hers, his slow and gentle kiss. She shook her head.

'_There's no way to be with him now. Is this the end, Zero?' _Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

The moon is strangley bright tonight. She felt safe, knowing that her protective brother will keep her from any harm. But this hunter, is way too good for him, even for her who felt Rido coming to their house when she was little. She felt a slight disturbance in the room. It's probably birds flying away to find some food.

But it's not coming from outide the room. He slowly creeps inside her room. Her white, smooth skin glows in the night. He chuckled.

'_I can't believe that I'm thinking the same way as those blood suckers do, Yuki does look delicious.' _He can't help himself. Everytime he sees Yuki, all he want to do is feel her every inch of her warm body, feel the rush of blood on her neck, his tounge slowly sliding down on her neck , his teeth sinked into her soft delicate neck, and her warm sweet blood flowing down on his throat.

But he wants something more.

'_I want her to be mine, just mine.' _He felt selfish, they spend their entire childhood together, but it's not enough. He doesn't want her to be with his brother, the only family she got.

'_Incest, give me a break.' _He chuckled again as he approached her. His heart started to beat fast as the soft breeze that is circling the room fill the room with her sweet scent.

_Yuki_

She lies on her back. Her hand rested on the pillow and the other on her stomach. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly opened. He adores her perfect curves. He can still remember when she first offered her blood. His arm around her waist and the other on her neck angling her head for her comfort and his. How he loved his hands sliding down her body.

_Even though she gives me enough blood to survive for a week, I've always wanted more from her._

His fingers are slowly creeping from her shoulders up to her neck. He can feel her pulse, beating slowly. She shrugged. She opened her eyes and suprised with the stranger leaning so close to her. But before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his hand. His other hand is on her shoulder to stop her from struggling from his hold. He swiftly climbed on top of her to cease her legs from banging against the wall. And when she recognized his silver hair, and his deep calm lilac eyes, she calmed down.

_Zero._

He didn't show any reaction. When he felt that she had calmed down, he released her mouth. His hand slide down from her chin to her neck.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Why else would I come here?" He leaned towards her neck and licked it. "But to drink your blood until you die."

He slowly sink his fangs into her soft skin. She let out a small gasp. She didn't resist. It is mystery, even for her, why she lets him drink her precious blood, knowing that he might end up killing her. Minutes will not be enough for him to drink her blood till she dies. She's not afraid of dying, if this is what will make him live, this will make him stronger. What she's afraid of is when the time comes that he ran out of reaons to go on living.

To her suprised, he stopped.

"When will you fight for your life? Will you really let me take it? Me? Who inteds to kill your only family left?" He laid his head on her chest.

"Does killing me and my brother will make you happy more than anything?" He held her hand and sighed.

"I know that killing your kind will end my suffering." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Killing me will be the first step, Zero."

"Why will you let me kill you?" She sighed.

"Since I met you Zero, all I tried to do is to make you happy. But nothing seemed to work, so I guess, this will be my greatest attempt." She cupped his face. He closed his eyes, treasuring this moment, her warm gentle hands on his face, it may not happen again. They may not be able to do this again.

"Do you think that losing you will make me happy?" He pushed himself up, but before he could get off of her, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't run away from me, Zero." Tears are starting to fill her eyes. He hates it when she cries, especially when he is the reason. "Stop pushing me away. Everytime I try to see how you really feel, everytime i try to understand why you shut yourself away from everyone, you walk away." She looked deep in his eyes. He leaned forward and sealed her lips.

"You see me better than anyone else Yuki, you even see me when I can't see myself." He cupped her face and looked deep in her eyes.

"Seeing you happy, seeing you smile, that makes me happy, and makes my job harder."

"I'll see you again Yuki, and when that time comes, I'll try my best to kill you." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Or take you with me." He whispered as he jumped off the balcony.

**AN:** my first VK fanfic! Bwahaha.. i know the ending sucks, but i'm going to use this chapter to a fic that i'm planning. I'm already writing it and hipefully it will be a success..

Review please!! Criticisms are welcome! (go easy on me guys!)


End file.
